Frost Dogs: Dogs of War
by British Raven
Summary: Big Boss and his merry band of mercs are dumped in the middle of the shivering sea on the wildling side of the wall, how will this unforeseen force affect the game of thrones.
1. Chapter 1

Frost Dogs: Dogs of war

Chapter 1

Big Boss wasn't sure what awaited him after death, a great dark nothing, eternal purgatory, white halls. He didn't know and as his life slowly slipped away from him after he met his 'son' solid snake for the first and final time he didn't really care, having gone through everything he had and done, he was happy to be finished with this life and was ready for whatever came in the great beyond no matter what it was. Big Boss closed his eyes for what he thought would be the last and final time.

"b-s c- y-u he-r me Boss BOSS!" as he slowly came to Big Boss opened his eyes to the sight of a soldier in a balaclava shaking him.

"Guh, wha- what's going on?" he looked around confused sure that he had died in that graveyard.

"Thank god you're okay we weren't sure, you just up and keeled over before that flash of light happened."

"Flash of light? What's going on?" asked Big boss now generally confused.

"Snake!" came an all too familiar voice from beside him.

"Kaz?" Kazuhira Miller limped over using his crutch for support. Everything about him was how he remembered him during while keeping an eye on him during his days at diamond dogs. The beret on his head, the beige trench coat over an officer's uniform, the missing limbs… everything. Now that he put some thought into it everything seemed familiar, the offshore platform he was on, the men and women that had crowded around him, everything rang with familiarity. The only thing that didn't was the cold almost frosty temperature.

"What happened?" Big Boss didn't know if he really was dead and this was his afterlife, or if he was having a hallucination before his life finally ceased… or if something else was going on. But being the practical man that he was he decided to debate such things later, right now on the chance that what he was experiencing was 'real' he needed to get a report and devise a plan of action.

"We don't know, you keeled over then a bright flash of light the next thing we know we're here where ever here is." Big Boss arched an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" Kaz gestured behind him, Big Boss turned around and in the distance he could see land. A lot of land.

"At first we thought someone had dropped a nuke on us but then when the light faded and revealed the land over there we began drawing some disturbing conclusions. One, the land mass over there is entirely unfamiliar, compared to any landmasses mother base was even anywhere near. Two we haven't been able to contact or pick up any form of radio transmission. But third and most disturbing… is that." he pointed slightly to his left. Big Boss looked in the direction, and wondered how he missed that.

There in the distance was a massive wall of ice and stone, it reached far into the sky it's top obscured by clouds. There was no such structure anywhere… not on Earth at least.

"What the… where are we?" Big Boss could feel the smallest traces of fear and uncertainty in the back of his mind; he and his men were God knows where in the middle of a foreign ocean, next to a foreign land. He needed to think his next actions through carefully because if he made any mistakes it could have dire ramifications.

"You're guess is as good as mine Boss, Ocelot thinks that we should set up an FOB on land, just so that we have a place on land to conduct recon from and gather some information. I personally agree with him, but it's your call." Big Boss only gave it a moment's thought.

"Do it, but take no chances I want the men and women going there fully equipped and armored, send a few tanks and armored vehicles as well, once the FOB is set up we'll move all the tanks and armored vehicles there, they'll be of no use to us stowed away on mother base." Kaz nodded and moved off to dispatch the soldiers. Big Boss took this opportunity to check something that had been bugging him; he headed to the nearest rest room, after closing the door he looked in the mirror to check what he would see. Staring back at him was not the face he had expected, it was the face of his younger self aside from a large chunk of shrapnel embedded into his forehead. He instantly recognized the face of the phantom he and ocelot had made after waking up from the attack on mother base in the Caribbean, complete with prosthetic limb which he proceeded to flex as if to prove its existence, but that was not all, memories that weren't there before nestled comfortably alongside ones he himself had made, they were also the memories of his phantom. Big Boss or Venom Snake gave himself one more look over before deciding he'd dealt with worse situations before he could deal with being stuck in his phantoms body, at least he still had one. Leaving the rest room he was greeted to the sight of 50 soldiers all done up in battle dress giving their gear a final check making their way towards the several helicopters sitting ready on the nearby landing platforms. On one of the far away R&D platforms he could make out the sight of tanks, armored vehicles and supplies being loaded on to the larger helicopters that Diamond Dogs owned. Turning away from the prepping forces he made his way to the control tower where he met up again with Kaz.

"Where's Ocelot?"

"He's over at R&D overseeing the vehicles being loaded."

"Right, I'm going with the men." He decided suddenly

"WHAT Why!?" Kaz all but shouted

"It'll do the morale of the men good to see me in the field, plus what better way to get a scope of the land than to see it for yourself."

"Grr… fine but please be careful boss, who knows what's out there."

"I will." Snake said putting his hand on Kaz's shoulder before walking off to grab his own gear.

* * *

Mance Rayder had spent a little over a year on this side of the wall. After turning from his 'brothers' in the nights watch he had headed north, unsure of what would await him, he sure as hell wasn't expecting to be savaged by a direwolf and left to bleed.

"Seven hells" he cursed he looked around as he sat against the tree, it gave him a nice view of the beach down bellow, and he could swear there was something new out in the middle of the narrow sea, but he was sure it was a hallucination from the blood loss. He gave a dry chuckle, here he was hoping to have made a better life away from all the bullshit with his so called 'brothers' in the nights watch only to wind up dying in the middle of nowhere freezing his arse off as his life blood turned the snow a deep crimson.

As he lay their slowly bleeding a strange noise reached his ears, an odd chopping sound, coming from out to sea. He looked up and saw what must have been nearly 2 dozen strange metal beasts approaching from across the sea. He watched in shocked awe as the beasts drew closer, the chopping sound coming from what looked like spinning blades on their top. They soon came over land and began to descend, when they landed strange people wearing odd armor jumped out, pointing weird blocky contraptions everywhere. Then some of the weird beasts opened up and a strange growling was heard as more metal beasts come from their maw. They were the strangest and most frightening things Mance had seen. Then he noticed footsteps approaching and saw some of the soldiers being led by an older man with a large chunk of metal in his head making their way over to him, he had some strange contraption over his eyes and that same weird armor covering his body, he had two blocky weapons one at his hip the other on his back, with a third smaller one holstered on his thigh. As he approached he removed the contraption and Mance could see an eye patch covering his right eye.

"Who are you?" he questioned in a gruff voice with a wary tone, the man looked him over noticed the patch of crimson snow at his side.

"Your bleeding." the man said as a matter of fact but made no moves, his soldiers still warily scanning the area for any possible threats.

"Aye, I am. Don't suppose you'd put me out of my misery." The man arched an eyebrow.

"It's not that bad" Mance chuckled.

"Unless you're secretly a maester I'm not going to last long, I've got nothing on me to stop the bleeding, so it's only going to bleed me dry." The man turned and nodded at one of the people in the group who made their way forward; when they reached him they removed that same weird eye contraption before taking off what seemed to be a weird sack with holes in it and a metal plate over the top of the head, underneath was the pretty face of a young woman.

"Sir I'm a doctor, I'll be able to mend your wounds." She said in a firm and steady voice, not a hint of uncertainness or nervousness in it. Mance had never heard of a doctor or seen a woman serving beside men before but then again that was the least strange thing that he had seen.

"Just be gentle please" he smirked, she returned it.

"No promises."

* * *

(POV change)

Snake watched on as grey chameleon fixed the wound that the man had sustained. He looked odd wearing nothing but what seemed to be a giant woolly coat that covered his entire body. Snake looked behind him as the rest of his soldiers began propping up winter tents and setting up campfires, Snake made his way down to the makeshift camp, 3 of the 6 soldiers who had accompanied him followed behind. He approached Spitting Dragon the man he had put in command of the FOB as he was giving orders to set out foundations for different structures that would make up the FOB such as; a barracks, walls, a garage and a heliport using the supplies that were being unloaded from the larger helicopters which weren't used to transport vehicles.

"Dragon, status." Spitting Dragon looked up and saluted when he saw who was addressing him.

"We're marking out where we'll be placing the different structures, when we get some more supplies from mother base we'll be able to make out the foundations."

"Hmm, we only have a finite amount of resources back at base, enough for now but not forever."

"Well we'll only need a small amount to set up and maintain the FOB, the main concern in my mind Boss is fuel; we'll need a lot of that if we're to keep our vehicles running." Big Boss gave it some thought.

"That local man, I bet he could give us some lay out of the land, maybe he could tell us who's who and where to get supplies."

"I don't know Boss, we don't know who he is or why he's like this in the first place, and he could be a criminal."

"That's a chance we have to take, besides we need Intel and we have a willing source right here."

"Of course Boss. Grey Chameleon wants you sir." Snake looked behind him to see the medic beckoning him over, he thanked Dragon and told his 'guards' to help the rest of the men set up camp, the soldiers saluted and walked off as Snake made his way over to the local and the medic.

"Boss you may want to hear this" she said in a rather concerned voice.

"Okay what." The Local looked up at him with an expression of caution but continued to speak.

"As I was telling the lady here all these weird beasts and contraptions that you have no one has seen nor heard of such things, not in the seven kingdoms and not in Essos." Snake didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean; surely you've seen tanks, armored vehicles, guns and helicopters." Snake asked a small bit of panic leaking into his voice. Whether the man noticed or not he did not react to it.

"I don't know what any of those things are but we do have horses, swords shields-"

"Thank you I get the point" Snake shared a look with Chamelon before walking away and contacting Miller and Ocelot.

"We have a problem."

"Yep perfect one more for the bucket." Snarked Ocelot, clearly annoyed at something.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got finished checking the store rooms, we don't have that much food boss, we only have enough for 3 months, 5 if we ration but... Boss we need to find a steady source of food." Explained Kaz

"That's not the only problem." Snake then explained what he had learned from the local man.

"So not only are we in some bizarre world but we are also in a backwards and primitive one, well if it comes to a fight at least we have the advantage, but boss what are we going to do for supplies; food and gasoline are our top priority, we can filter water from the sea to drink and... keep hygienic, and we can use the solar panels for power, as for manufacturing ammunition we have the facilities here at mother base for that so we should be fine for now. But without food for the men and gas for the vehicles, we'll be in a very tight spot boss."

"I'll think of something." With that Snake ended the call, as he headed back to camp he took notice of a lone figure watching him and his men from the tree line."

* * *

(POV Change)

Jargen watched the outlanders as they milled about making themselves cosy. He'd seen them come in on their flying beasts and those living carriages. He had to report this to the Lord of Bones, if they could take them for their own; they'd be the strongest band of free folk this side of the wall.

Maybe even beyond the wall

X

 **What do you think, should I continue or not let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Frost Dogs: Dogs of War

Chapter 2

Mance Rayder didn't know what to make of these people, he'd never seen anything like them, nor heard anything of them, and those strange metal beasts they had were perhaps the most peculiar but also the most terrifying things he had laid eyes on in his life. Now he was riding in one of them as he taken to gods know where, at least they had done him the courtesy of fixing his wounds.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked the 'doctor' who had helped him back on the beach where they had found him.

"To our home, mother base we need to give you a thorough medical examination to ensure there are no complications, then my commanders might have some questions for you, nothing too invasive I assure you."

"I'm sure and what is this mother base I've never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised it's... new"

"What do... you...mean" his question was quickly answered as he was able to see the large metal platforms of mother base as they came into view of the helicopters side door window. The large metal structure completely took the former crow off guard, he felt his jaw drop as he gazed at the massive structure before him, then something clicked, _that weird construct I spotted earlier while lying on the beach, I thought I was hallucinating_. As the metal beast landed the young woman next to him opened the door and got out before turning to face him, Mance took the opportunity to glance around at this strange metal island before he was urged on by the two soldiers who were also escorting him.

He was led into a fairly large white building where he was placed on a bed so that he could rest while they readied the medical staff readied their equipment; as he lay there he contemplated all that had happened to him... and what would happen to him now on this strange Island.

* * *

Back on land the FOB was starting to take shape after hours of painstaking labour. While nothing had been properly built yet, the outlines for the buildings were set and base development staff were working hard laying the foundations for the walls. In the mean time the soldiers deployed here had set up a small camp with winter tents and campfires clearly visible, they had also set up sand bag walls for the heavy machine guns and mortars and dug a number of fox holes around the camps perimeter. The 2 tanks and 4 armoured vehicles that had been brought along sat idle in the middle of the camp their guns facing in different directions ready to provide support in case of an attack.

Snake wondered around the camp checking on the soldiers under his command, he could tell the soldiers were all still slightly nervous about what was going to happen to them in this new world and how they were going to survive, but they were more at ease now that they had a job to do.

"BOSS!" Snake stopped and put his finger to his ear piece.

"What's wrong?"

"Boss, we've got company" Snake bellowed out the order to get to defensive positions immediately after hearing this, every soldier in ear shot began grabbing their weapons while warning their comrades, vehicles were manned, heavy machine guns and mortars were mounted and various other weapons were cocked and aimed. Snake made his way to the perimeter edge where the contacts were coming from as the scout explained to him what he had seen.

"I was out checking the perimeter of the compound when someone grabbed me and dragged me behind a tree, I managed to get free before they could slice my throat open or something but when I looked behind me I saw a lot of locals sir, couldn't get an accurate count, I managed to out run those that gave chase and hide but they are bearing down on camp sir."

"Good work soldier wait until the fighting has died down then get back here."

"Yes sir." The line went dead.

"Alright listen up we've got contacts closing in, prepare yourselves and fire on my signal." Snake jumped into a fox hole and waited for the oncoming storm.

After a minute of waiting the forest seemed to come alive as at least 100 people came out of the surrounding forest and into the clearing the camp occupied, they all began to shout and jeer and bash their weapons together. Snake smiled as his mercs remained stead fast and quiet in the face of such a display.

A man made his way forward adorned in the bones of what must have been his fallen foes; he seemed to look over the camp before speaking in a mocking voice.

"Hello outsiders you seem to have found yourself onto my land, well there's a price for using my land... that being your lives." His men cheered. "Now I'm in a good mood today so I'm going to give you this one chance, surrender and I may have a nice fitting 'place' for you in my clan" there were chuckles from the assembled wildlings. The lord of bones looked out over the strange new people that had entered his land and expected them to start surrendering in droves, not that it would help them, he had no intention of keeping them alive. He was rather displeased when the new comers just remained in their little holes waiting for the inevitable.

"You're choice then" turning to face his men he nodded they all yelled and charged the seemingly pitiful camp each and everyone of them expecting to overrun the new comers in a matter of minutes.

Snake watched the charging mass coming towards his defensive line; he waited until they were half way there and then gave the signal his men had been waiting for.

"OPEN FIRE" to the charging wildlings it was like the wrath of an angry god had fallen upon them, all along the line; assault rifles, sniper rifles, machine guns, heavy machine guns and shotguns let loose a blistering wave of steel and lead that brutalized the wildling charge. The wildlings were so shocked and traumatized by the sudden wave of fire that they faltered in their charge due to shock, this made their situation even more dire as the mortars, tanks and armoured vehicles added their own considerable firepower to the fray, the wildlings lasted another 6 seconds before the last one fell, his torso blown open by a direct hit from a tank shell.

The lord of bones tried to crawl away from this demonic force the lower half of his leg was gone, pumping arterial blood onto the snow, he didn't get far before he was flipped on his back to see one of the demons standing over him, they aimed their strange weapon at him, there was a flash of light and then his brains were blown out onto the snow staining it crimson.

Snake watched as his men put the wildlings out of their misery, he couldn't risk taking any of them back to mother base and they couldn't be treated out here so he ordered his soldiers to finish the job, no matter what his moral objections to the matter.

* * *

(POV change)

Benjen stark watched in mute wonder as the strange people he had been watching systematically executed the wildlings that had survived the attack on the camp, the shocking and awe inspiring power that these strange people had displayed had shocked Benjen to his core, he knew these peopl were dangerous the moment he began observing the camp a few hours before the wildling attack while out on a ranging. When the attack had begun he had been sure that the small camp would have become a blood bath for the defenders. But to his enormous surprise the small camp had unleashed what could only be described as the wrath of a wrathful god as they slaughtered the charging wildlings to a man.

"The Lord Commander needs to know about these people, they could prove either a great ally, or a tremendous threat." He spoke to himself as he quickly but quietly snuck back to his horse. He mounted it and set off back to castle black to warn his fellow brothers about the potential danger this new group posed.

* * *

(POV change)

Mance Rayder lay on his bed silently observing the doctor as she finished putting away the equipment which had been used for his medical examination.

"You're people are a strange lot" He said suddenly.

"Sorry?" she asked looking at him in a perplexed manner.

"The way you all carry yourselves, the odd weapons and beasts you use and this manmade island in the middle of the shivering sea... I've seen a few things in my life time but never anything like this."

"Well that's not for me to tell but maybe if you're lucky-" she was cut off as the door slid open and a man walked in. "Commander Ocelot sir" she straightened her back as she saluted her commanding officer.

Revolver 'shalashashka' Ocelot was a well respected and like officer that served on mother base, his western outlaw get up was odd considering his Russian heritage but many people chalked it up to him and his revolver obsession.

"At ease lieutenant just came here to check up on our guest, how are you feeling?"

"Considering that I should be dead right about now, pretty good all things considered" Ocelot chuckled.

"Glad to hear it. Now if it's okay with you I'd like to ask you a few questions." Ocelot pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Should I leave sir?" asked Grey chameleon

"Yes please Lieutenant."

"Sir!" she saluted and left.

"Now then" he pressed record on the tape recorder in the room, usually used to record surgical logs. "Now then let's start simple; what is the political structure here in this land." As he said this Ocelot poured two cups of water, he handed Mance one and kept one for himself.

"Thanks, to answer your question I'll have to explain a few things." Ocelot nodded for him to continue so Mance did. "On this side of the wall there is no government, aside from the clans that live here that is. On the southern side of the wall there is the seven kingdoms, all are ruled by a king in kings landing."

"Who is the king currently?"

"Currently as far as I know it is King Robert Baratheon, he won the iron throne from the Targareyns when he won the war known as Roberts rebellion."

"What do you mean as far as you know?"

"When I ventured this side of the wall I found it unsurprisingly difficult to keep up to date on a kingdom which the free folk don't give two shits about. They keep us this side of the wall simply because they were on the right side when it went up."

"I see... thank you for your time Mr. Rayder, I will be back to ask you some more questions another time."

* * *

(3 hours later)

Kazuhira Miller was reading over the reports handed to him by the unit heads. Morale while shaky was relatively high, resources were being properly distributed between the different departments and all personnel were accounted for, all 1,300 of them. Before the expansion to 8 platforms earlier in the year mother base couldn't hope to hold this many personnel but thanks to the additional platforms that wasn't a problem, taking a head count took forever though.

* _knock, knock_ *

"Come in" called Kaz as he set the reports down on his desk. The door opened allowing Mance Rayder and his guard, a tall Scandinavian Merc called Howling Bear, to enter.

"Commander Miller, he wanted to speak with you sir."

"Thank you corporal, now how may I help you Mance" Mance looked at the commander for a few seconds before speaking.

"I hear that these soldiers you command are all mercenaries, most of the volunteered to serve by your side, some others needed some 'convincing', most impressive."

"Thank you Mance, every man and woman here faithfully serves the Boss; they would gladly follow him into hell if he ordered it. But why did you bring this up?"

"I have a request to make."

"Go on..."

"I want to join Diamond dogs."

X

 **Boom cliff hanger because I'm evil like that... i'm not sorry**

 **So Mance may (or may not) be joining our merry band of mercs on their adventures in westeros, but how will this affect the fight in the north. Well wait and see. Now i would like to address some reviews.**

 **Guest: yes i have beaten the truth ending and yes i do know that big boss was never a diamond dog however i did say in the first chapter his mind was somehow put in his phantoms body. It's about halfway through in on of the larger blocks of text.**

 **The Black Pen -Former Digger92** **: I hope to meet your expectations**

 **Bigs-Post: thanks for the info the summary has been fixed**


	3. Chapter 3

Frost Dogs: Dogs of War

Chapter 3

Kaz did a double take when that question left Mance's mouth.

"I'm sorry did you-?"

"That's right I want to join Diamond Dogs." Kaz allowed himself a chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure we could find somewhere for you, but first we need you to go through training before you join up, can't have you messing up in the field and getting my guys killed"

"I understand."

"Panther please take our guest to the residential deck of the command platform, the one used to house new recruits."

"Yes sir."

"Good in the morning Mance someone will be come get you and you can start your training."

"Understood and thank you." Kaz smiled and evil little smile.

"Don't thank me just yet."

* * *

On shore Snake and a group of 3 soldiers were walking through the forest on a hunt for any additional food for camp, if they could save their rations then they could stretch their food supplies even further which would obviously benefit them in the long run.

"Hey Boss." Snake turned to look at the young soldier who spoke, he was no older than 22 and had been with diamond dogs for about 5 months now.

"What is it Cobra?"

"If you don't mind me asking sir, when are we going to be able to go home?" everything seemed to turn quiet when that question was asked.

"I don't know son, I don't even know if we'll be able to get home at all, our tech specialists back at base maybe smart, but figuring out how to send our entire force plus infrastructure back where we called home may be a bit out of their league."

"I understand sir, it's just-" he was cut off by the sound of a snapping branch a bit further ahead, instantly the squad of mercenaries crouched down behind any cover they had available. A lone deer entered the clearing; it's head on a swivel for any danger, however it's enhanced senses failed it as they completely missed the camouflaged soldiers not 12 feet away.

One of the mercs with snake, a young woman called Rabid Boa shouldered her sniper rifle and began to steady her breathing for the shot. However before she could take the shot something spooked the deer, its head shot up at the sound of rustling in the bushes, then an arrow came flying out of the bushes and narrowly missed the deer's head, the spooked animal took off away from the nearby danger.

Snake and his squad heard cursing as a pair of people entered the clearing, a young girl no more than 10 by the looks of her with a man presumably her father who seemed about 33 years old. The girl was short for her age and had shoulder length pale white hair with piercing blue eyes, while her father who was average height but well built had pitch black hair with dull brown eyes.

"Never mind little kitten, you'll get one next time" spoke the man.

"I know but I was so close this time I practically gave it a neck shave."

"HAHAHA that you did, now then how about some practice, take aim at that-" he stopped speaking as he gazed over in the direction of snake and his squad, snake looked behind himself and noticed that Boa's assault rifle was in plain view after she leant it against a tree so she could lie down more freely for the shot at the deer.

The man must have seen it.

"Stay here a second kitten." The man drew his sword and moved to investigate the strange object, Rattle snake and Cobra moved quickly but carefully to the flanks of the man's predicted path so that they could easily surround him in sync with Snake.

As the man approached the rifle he was blissfully unaware of the two soldiers he had passed, that was until Snake sprang up from the snow not 3 feet in front of him and the other two merc's emerged from behind the two trees on either side of him.

"Don't move" commanded Snake, the man froze up immediately.

"DADDY" the girl cried as she ran forward unthinkingly.

"NO kitten get back" the man made to move towards her but was stopped when the two soldiers grabbed him, he struggled but was helpless when another soldier popped out of hiding as the girl ran past and swept her into her arms.

"Agghh no DADDY!" she screamed as the female soldier lifted her up in a bear hug the girls legs swinging wildly off the ground.

"Please let her go, don't hurt my little girl" the man begged thinking this was the end.

"We're not going to kill you or your daughter we're not murders." Soothed snake in a calming voice as he entered the man's field of vision.

"I'm Snake, what's your name" the man glared at him before answering

"Rickon and that's my daughter Mary" he said gesturing to the still flailing girl.

"Now then how about we talk civilly, I'm going to ask my men to release you and your daughter if I do can you promise not to attack me or my men." Snake asked in a tone that brooked no argument. The man nodded and was released; he was then tackle hugged by his daughter.

"Dad you're okay." She sobbed into his shoulder; the man merely embraced his daughter, before turning his attention back to Snake and his soldiers.

"Who are you, I've never seen clothing or weapons like yours" He seemed more confident now that his daughter was in his arms.

"We're diamond dogs. A private force company from… very far away." The man seemed to scrunch his nose up at Snake.

"You're sellswords, I know enough about mercenaries to recognize them; the question is what are you doing so far north of the wall."

"Well… that's a long story. But suffice to say we don't want any trouble, we were just out hunting some game when we came across you." He seemed to observe Snake for a couple of seconds before he nodded.

"Okay, I'll take your word on it for now, but if you're hunting for wild game your best bet is the winter wood, it's about half a mile that way; deer usually migrate there because there is usually more vegetation for them to eat in that area generally."

"Thank you." Just as they were about to leave they heard the sounds of horses nearby, Rickon and Snake looked at each other silently asking if the people who would be inevitably riding the horses were with the other, they both were silently told no by the other mans expressions.

"Get behind us" he told Rickon, not needing to be told twice Rickon dragged his daughter behind the soldiers who formed a line in front of them their weapons not raised but at the ready. From out of the forest came 5 riders, all wearing thick black fur capes over leather armor with a sword strapped at their sides.

The leader came forward, a surly man with short dark hair and dull green eyes he seemed to sneer at the group of people in front of him.

"My name is Gregor Berimore brother of the nights watch, to whom am I speaking." The man demanded in a condescending tone.

"Piss off Crow" growled Rickon from behind the line of mercs, he held his daughter tightly by his side with his other hand on his sword hilt. Gregor looked at the two before scowling.

"What do we have here, a pair of wildlings?" Snake arched an eyebrow at the name and filed the name away for later.

"What if they are?"

"Well if they are as a sworn brother of the nights watch it is my duty to kill wildlings and those that would help them." He sneered drawing his sword; his men did the same while Snake unholstered his pistol, the line of mercs tensed but didn't raise their rifles.

"You really don't want to do that" threatened snake.

"Oh and who's going to stop me, YOU!" he cried before spurring his horse into a gallop, he didn't get far before Snake and fired once, the shot carved a hole straight through the man's forehead and out the other side killing him instantly, the corpse then fell gracelessly off the frightened horse after it reared up, the horse then took off away from the group leaving it's masters corpse behind.

The other mercs chose their targets and fired a single shot each killing another three of the men, the last one turned his horse around and rode as fast as he could, Boa shouldered her sniper and calmly looked down the sight.

"You'll never hit him he's too far away." Cursed Rickon, his protest was proven wrong though when Boa pulled the trigger a loud crack was heard and then the rider reared up before falling off his horse dead.

"You were saying?" Asked Boa with a smirk plastered on her face, Rickon grumbled but didn't comment.

"You called these people Crow's… do you know them?" questioned Snake.

"Yeah rangers of the nights watch from south of the wall." He said pointing to the massive stone and ice structure to the south.

"They come out here every so often to check up on us 'wildlings' make sure we're not trying to raise an army to threaten their precious kingdoms." He added as much sarcasm onto the last bit as he could muster.

"That man called you a wildling earlier I assume there's a reason for that" questioned Striking Cobra.

"The only reason they have any sort of right to call us that is because we were on the wrong side of the wall when it went up." Snake had images of the Berlin wall, how one side hated the other because they were on separate sides of a simple barrier.

"I see well then-" an arrow sailed through the air smacking into and embedding itself into his battle dress on his shoulder.

"AMBUSH!" cried Rattle Snake as he raised his SMG to his shoulder and aimed it to where the arrow came from, he was soon tackled by a white blur, immediately wildling materialized from the trees attacking the small group as father and daughter tried to hide in the blanket of snow.

Rabid Boa found herself facing a large man who was bald with a big black shaggy beard, he had a short sword in his hand ready to lash out at any second, Boa held her combat knife in a reverse grip observing her opponent carefully, the man swiped for her head but she ducked and twirled nicking his leg. Cursing the man went for a overhead swipe which Boa dodged, he followed it up with a kick to her gut which knocked her back a step, recovering quickly Boa ducked under the man's swipe and lunged forward burying her knife up to the hilt in the man's chest then with speed and precision she grabbed the man on either sides of his jaw and twisted snapping his neck in twain.

Cobra was up against a young red headed archer, she had her bow aimed at him and he had a pistol aimed at her, the young woman was observing him carefully waiting for any hint of movement, without warning Cobra fired of a shot and which snapped the arrow in two and ricocheted off into her shoulder, moving quickly he tackled her to the ground before placing the pistol under her neck.

Rattle snake was wrestling with an middle aged woman with silver haired woman who if he thought about it seemed very similar to the young girl he and his friends had saved, she had an arm around his neck attempting to choke him out he could feel himself fading slightly, he surprised her by launching himself backward slamming her into the tree behind them, then when she was surprised he turned and flipped her to the ground before going for a choke hold, she retorted with an elbow the face before lunging at him with her fist cocked back, he blocked the punch before kneeing her in the gut then head butting her, dazed she was unable to block the kick which knocked her on her back, she was to slow to stop him when he unsheathed his knife and held it to her neck.

Snake was facing another woman and man about equal height the woman was blonde while the man had dark hair. The man lunged at snake who stepped behind the man placing a foot behind him and then slammed him to the floor, the woman lunged at him with a knife he used his mechanical arm to block it before punching her in the face knocking her out he then pinned the man to the ground keeping him there.

Just like that the ambush was over and everything went quiet.

"MOTHER!" screamed the young girl as she rushed to the middle aged woman only for her father to grab her and stop her. Snake looked up him a serious expression on his face.

"Let's talk shall we."

* * *

 **I am sooooo sorry for the lack of updates i've just been busy (see lazy) watching a new interesting anime/mange that has caught my attention so i have been extremely side tracked. again sorry about that.**


End file.
